


After Hours

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos, Luka Sulic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a hidden club in the heart of the city leads to a bar fight and a moon lite walk through the derelict part of the city with a man she doesn't know, will she need she need to fight for her life twice in one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

My night started innocently enough, as most nights do. I had walked into a restaurant with my  
friend, and her eagle eye immediately recognized the group sitting at a table in the back of the room as  
being our favorite band, 2CELLOS. I had never seen them in person before, and my heart was in my  
throat. My friend was cooler than that. She called out an excited (and very flirtatious) ‘hello’ to Stjepan,  
who caught one look at her and invited us over to their table. She had always been into him and it  
wasn’t long before he started putting the moves on her, laying it on thick, and she absorbed every word  
he whispered like they were diamonds.  
We had all just ordered our food when my friend and I took a girly moment to run off to the  
restroom. If Stjepan was anything like she had gushed about him being, they weren’t far from going  
back to our room, which was right across the street. We worked out a plan for that: she’d take him back  
there and I’d make myself scarce for a few hours.  
Well Stjepan worked her over real good, and she took off with him before the food arrived.  
Don’t feel sorry for me though, I was happy for her. They were getting what they wanted and I was  
having a nice conversation with Luka, Dusan and some other guys whose names I didn’t catch. They  
were actually really funny, the group of them, when I could understand what they were saying.  
By and by the meal ended, I shook hands with them and we went our separate ways. Me, I set  
out walking. This was, for the most part, a city I was familiar with. But there were always developments.  
There had to be. So when I turned a corner and spotted a group disappearing into a black door I had  
never noticed before, I was intrigued. It didn’t leak the heavy-hitting music of most clubs I’d been to, but  
something smooth, almost liquid. It wasn’t 2CELLOS but it appealed to me.  
I followed my ears, which perked at the variations in tones, at the almost industrial riffs that  
accented the harmonics. The bouncer checked my ID and stamped my hand with an abstract little  
symbol and let me pass.  
The first thing I noticed was the laser light show on the ceiling. There were patterns and shapes I  
had never seen lasers make, and they were magnificent. They were green at times, blue, pink, red, even  
orange, and seemed to pulse and change with the melody. Though it was otherwise dark in the club, I  
could see people dancing, writhing in the sea of purple mist that concealed most of the floor. This  
wasn’t exactly my type of place, to be honest it sent my system on alert, but I wasn’t going to back out.  
I made my way to the bar and stood under its dusky light as I watched the hundreds of bodies  
that made up the dance floor crowd. The motion wasn’t fast, wasn’t slow, but sensual in an almost wild  
way, like dark myths from faraway lands. It was something I could do, if I worked up the nerve to join.  
Even though I’d studied dance years ago, I was always nervous to dance in a new place. I’m not the  
showboat type.  
The bartender made his way to me five minutes later and I ordered a simple Screwdriver. If he  
knew how to pull that off, I might give him a challenge for my next. He scoffed at me like I was an  
amateur drinker. Far from amateur as the first thing you learn, once you get over the excitement of  
being able to legally drink in bars, is that not all bartenders are created equal.  
He served my Screwdriver up with a side of attitude, but what did I care? If it was good, he’d  
know it. It was mediocre but I brushed it off; cheap orange juice. Not much he could do about it except  
to go a little heavy on the vodka, which he did. I tossed a small tip in the jar to let him know that I  
appreciated his effort. He didn’t notice. Whatever.  
As I sipped on my drink I watched the other patrons. They were mostly carefree but there was  
also a pretentiousness in the air that I didn’t care for. I guess there’s going to be snobs in every group.  
Speaking of groups, I happened to notice the first group just then, the one that showed me there was a  
door in the shadows in the first place. They looked like regulars, which meant they were likely bored and  
scanning for new pursuits.  
I turned back to the bar. I didn’t need to be considered for recruitment in whatever their plans  
were. I took note of the crowd at the bar and realized there was a face there I recognized. Luka, with a  
full pint of beer In his hand, was carrying on a debate with somebody. I let him be. I didn’t want him  
thinking I was a stalker or anything, though I could’ve sworn I had been there first. The person that was  
with him pointed me out and he looked. I gave him a polite smile and nodded my head a small bit. It was  
one of those ‘I know you’re a star and I’m respecting your space’ salutes that works on all famous  
people. He returned it and went back to his conversation.  
I finished my drink and the bartender collected my glass with an expectant look. I ordered  
something a little stronger, an Old Fashioned with top shelf whiskey. This piqued his interest. I didn’t  
give him the satisfaction of an explanation, just let my choice speak for me. Truth was, I loved a good  
whiskey. I challenged him to prove himself and prove himself he did. Best Old Fashioned I’d ever had. I  
gave him a generous tip. He was grateful. Second lesson, always be friendly with the bartender.  
I took my time with the old fashioned. It was a real treat to have a properly made one. By and by  
though, it whittled away to nothing and I was seriously buzzed. So I did what any self-respecting person  
did in a bar when they had a good amount of alcohol in their system: I made my way out to the crowd  
and started to dance.  
There was no method, no precision, just my body giving over control to the music. I became one  
with the mist on the floor, with the lasers and the crowd. I became a writhing form inseparable from the  
mass.  
Somehow though, I was picked out, targeted. I didn’t realize it immediately. The person that was  
behind me, that bumped into me in gentle rhythms, I thought it was just another body in the crowd. Till  
he started to get frisky with his hands. I politely swatted him away and went back to dancing. He came  
up on me with an almost aggressive grab of my ass under my dress.  
What?!  
I smacked his hand away, turned around and glared at him. How dare he! This guy, whoever he  
was, was asking for trouble. I might be a girl, but I’m not afraid to put anybody in their place.  
I shook my head at him. I’m not the girl for you. He didn’t take the hint. He tried to stare me  
down, tried to demand my submission. His friends came over, the group that had been scanning. How  
had he spotted me in this crowd? Didn’t matter just then. They were expectant, like I was supposed to  
be flattered to have his attention. Uhm, no. I turned to go but there was one of his group blocking me.  
Oh. Shit.  
I was on high alert. I mean really, why me? Why tonight, when I’m good and buzzed and all  
alone? Alright, flee option was unavailable. You know what that meant.  
The grabby guy put his arm around me. “You want to party? I have good shit.”  
“No, I don’t. Why don’t you find somebody else?” I backed away.  
“He is a rock-star, what he wants, he gets.” Guy behind me pushed me forwards. “And he wants  
you.”  
A rock-star? I looked at him with confusion. Didn’t he have a gaggle of fangirls to pick from? I  
guess grabby guy thought I was reconsidering, given what I’d just learned, and tried to kiss me.  
Fuck that!  
I pushed him away and slapped him good and hard across the cheek. I’m not down for this. He  
was pissed. Good, because so was I. I stared him down with all the anger I had in me. He got an almost  
murderous look in his eyes and something twinkled like excitement. This guy liked women who fought  
back. And he had friends. I had no chance but to go down in a bloody bar brawl. Oh joy.  
Except Luka came up to us. Shit! I couldn’t protect his hands and myself at the same time and he  
wasn’t the fighting type, so why was he there?  
“Everything okay?” he asked.  
I glanced at him. He didn’t look like sweet, innocent Luka anymore; he looked like a panther, like  
a very dangerous predator that you should never, ever fuck with. Apparently I was the only one who  
thought that, though. “I’m good here, Luka.” I set my jaw and squared my eyes at my opponent.  
“Nothing I can’t handle.”  
Grabby guy smirked. Fucking innuendos. “Then let’s go party!” he demanded and made a move  
to grab my arm.  
A blur of motion shot out beside me and the next thing I knew Luka’s fist was smashed into  
grabby guy, who doubled over. Holy fuck! Guy behind me grabbed Luka, who spun around and smashed  
him in the face several times. Blood poured from the guy’s nose and he collapsed. A woman came up on  
me and I decked her in the face; one solid shot and she went down. Luka looked at me and was clearly  
impressed. I wasn’t entirely defenseless. Grabby guy saw the girl on the ground and made a lunge  
towards Luka, who threw him to the ground and pummeled him. Nobody else dared to come close to us  
and I was suddenly really happy he was there.  
Security came towards us and I wasn’t sure how to handle things. I’d never been in an actual bar  
fight before because guys usually left me alone after the glare. But he knew, like it was common  
knowledge or something. Maybe there was more to the 2CELLOS story than I understood it to be… A  
thought to ponder another day. Grabby guy and his lot were escorted out of the club and I was oh-sohappy  
to see them go.  
Luka grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar and ordered a round of beers. The bartender  
didn’t charge us. Hey, I might have to get into bar fights more often. No, not really. I took a long drink of  
my beer. Fighting made me thirsty. I glanced at Luka. He was matching me for speed. I didn’t stop. He  
didn’t stop. Oh my god I can’t believe I’m doing this. He looked at me, watched to see if I could handle it.  
I didn’t think I could…but I chugged it down. Well then. We set our glasses down in unison and laughed. I  
licked my lips and he wiped his mouth. I noticed his hand.  
“Oh no, Luka! How are you going to play with your knuckles all busted?”  
“It’s nothing. I can kick as much ass as I want and still play.”  
“Kick ass you definitely did.”  
“So did you.” Then he gave me this look, this ‘let’s go find trouble’ look, and I was mystified. I  
smiled with excitement. Mind you, I had a good deal of alcohol in me at the time, but it appealed to me.  
I was up for anything as long as he was there.  
We left the bar via a back door and made our way down the street. Did he know where he was  
taking me? I sure as hell didn’t. Really happy I trusted my instincts about him because anybody else and I  
could have been another dead woman in a dumpster. He might’ve been dangerous, but not to me.  
The streets were pretty much empty even though it wasn’t actually late. Apparently this was a  
neighborhood that turned in early, even on Friday nights. I wasn’t sure what to say to him just then.  
Thanks, for defending me? What about your friends? I wanted to say something, to make him fill the  
night air with his voice, to take me out of myself as the adrenaline wore off, but I followed his lead and  
kept quiet.  
He looked at me with a depth to his eyes that only he could carry. “We’re almost there.”  
“Where?” I was practically whispering.  
He navigated us through a labyrinth of run-down city streets until a train yard was in front of us.  
It was more desolate than the neighborhood we were leaving. I slowed down. Fight or flight started to  
play through my body again as adrenaline surged. What could I fight? Where could I run to? I looked  
behind me. I had no idea where I was, and the only thing I had to go on was the faith that Luka,  
somebody I didn’t actually know, was honorable. My blood raced and I my heart was pounding so hard I  
could almost hear it.  
We crossed to the train yard and cut through the spaces between cars, then walked along the  
tracks with only the crunch of gravel to divulge our presence. There was no light there, no salvation if he  
should suddenly turn on me, and yet I clung to him and walked blindly through the night. He let go of my  
hand and put his arm around my waist. Was he helping me to walk? If I’d stumbled I didn’t realize it. We  
cut between more cars and entered an even darker, even shabbier part of town.  
What…the…hell?  
He turned another corner and tried to guide me down a dark alley. No! This isn’t how I’m dying!  
I stopped and pulled away from him. He turned around, half in deep shadow and half in lighter shadow,  
and held his hand out to me. “It’s okay.”  
It’s okay… It took a moment to process that. How could it be okay? I took his hand. Maybe it  
would be okay. I could only hope at that point.  
I followed him down the alley, but no sooner was I submerged in the dark that we stopped. I  
actually stumbled into him then. He took my arm and put it around his waist and let go of me. There was  
the jingle of keys and he the sound of a lock unlatching.  
“What is this place, Luka?”  
He shushed me. “You’ll see.”  
I held tightly to his belt-loop and followed him into an even darker place. He pulled the door  
closed behind me and locked it. The sound echoed as though we were in a cavern and I couldn’t resist  
clinging to him out of fear and uncertainty. Wherever it was that he’d taken me, we were alone. He  
pried my arms from his waist, backed me up against the door and pressed me firmly against it.  
“Stay here,” he whispered.  
And then he was gone; the echo of his footfalls suggested he knew where he was going but that  
didn’t give me courage at all. I stayed there almost without breathing. It was dusty, it smelled like wood  
and was still completely dark. I don’t know how much time passed as I had almost complete sensory  
deprivation, but the alcohol in my system was wearing off and I wasn’t sure if I was really safe or not.  
There was a noise somewhere in the dark and I looked around with a frightened whimper. There  
was a light, a small glow of brilliance somewhere in the depths of space. Was it a flame? A bulb? I  
couldn’t tell. I took a timid step towards it, then another. I steadily moved away from the door until only  
my fingertips were on it.  
“Luka?” I whispered.  
No reply.  
I stepped forwards. Maybe he was at the light. My fingertips left the security of the door. One  
shuffled step. Another. I kept going, arms out in front of me, feeling, reaching. Five steps…? Ten…? I lost  
count. The dark stretched on and the light didn’t seem to be getting any closer.  
“Luka?” I whispered again.  
No reply.  
And then there was light as a glorious bulb alit far above my head. I blinked in the dim, not quite  
sure what I was looking at. There were curtains, black and lush, rising from the floor and disappearing  
into the infinite shadows that made up a ceiling. I looked around but couldn’t see anything in any  
direction.  
“You almost went too far.”  
I turned at the sound of Luka’s voice. He emerged from the gloom and stopped in front of me. I  
tried to take a step back, not quite sure I wanted to trust him anymore, but his arm shot out and went  
around me and pulled me to him. I looked up into his face, into those magnificent eyes, and felt the  
weight of some emotion from him.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“You almost fell.”  
I looked behind me. Fell how? “Where are we?”  
He pulled me to the center of the light’s reach. “If I tell you to stay here, will you?” I nodded my  
head. His eyes smiled at me. “Good. I will return. Stay. Here.”  
Again he was gone. I waited patiently. There was a dull thud followed by a brilliant illumination  
from far above. I looked up and was awed by a piece of the glorious ceiling in whatever building it was  
he’d taken me to. It was richly detailed and full of so many lovely colors that I couldn’t tear my eyes  
from it.  
Luka cleared his throat and I reluctantly turned to look at him. He had spread out a blanket on  
the floor and was sitting on it. Two bottles of water sat in front of him and I smiled, walked over and sat  
down beside him. He handed me one and I took a sip. It was a nice, sweet moment, the only kind I had  
ever expected of him.  
“What is this place?”  
“A theater.”  
“I’ve never been anywhere so beautiful.”  
“You almost stepped off into the orchestra pit, you know.”  
“Are you serious?”  
He pointed to it and I walked over. Sure enough, that step I almost took would have sent me  
toppling down there. And he’d saved me, twice tonight. It didn’t get much more romantic, or more  
embarrassing, than that, did it? I looked out into the auditorium. So this was what it was like… I  
imagined the seats filled, people cheering, the energy in the room soaring. No wonder they liked to do  
live shows the most.  
I turned to walk back to him and found him watching me with a curious sort of expression. I  
used to think it was easy to tell what was going on in his mind but more and more I am learning that just  
isn’t the case.  
“What is it?”  
“You look familiar. I’ve been trying to figure it out all night.”  
“I’m not crazy like my friend, but I am a CELLOgirl. Don’t judge too harshly.”  
He laughed and shook his head as I sat next to him. “I love CELLOgirls, especially my CELLOgirls.”  
He winked at me and I blushed. “What’s this? You were such a badass in the club and now you’re…shy  
again?”  
“This is different.”  
“Are you okay being here with me?”  
I was so much more than okay with it. I rose up on my knees and faced him with a shy smile. My  
fingers found their way to a strand of his hair and moved it back.  
“I just didn’t know you were this much of a badass yourself.” I let out a small, breathy laugh. “I- I  
liked it.”  
He licked his bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth, between his teeth, and let it slide out  
slowly. I was in a complete trance just watching that small motion. He gave me a half smile and I looked  
into his eyes. They held something dark, something that he’d never let the rest of the world see, but the  
instinctive knowledge that this existed within him, that’s what had made me his CELLOgirl.  
His hand reached around behind my neck and pulled me towards him. We came together with a  
kiss that was anything but innocent. His tongue worked me into such a frenzy that I lost all inhibitions  
towards him. Maybe he liked badass me more than shy me? I could give him badass me.  
I straddled his lap and he pulled me close with his other arm. Yes, Luka, I am definitely okay  
being here with you. I rolled my hips over his lap and shuddered with the almost direct contact of his  
incredible cock. Just a few layers of fabric were in the way, a minute barrier keeping us apart.  
He pulled my dress up to my waist, and filled his hands with my generous ass. I ran my hand  
down his chest, down his stomach, to the button of his jeans and tried to unfasten it.  
“Back up,” Luka instructed me.  
I stretched down towards my purse and dug around until I found what I was looking for, that  
little lifesaver no girl should be without. I handed it to Luka and he didn’t question it before he slipped it  
on and pulled me back towards him.  
I rose up on my knees and his face was just below mine. I kissed him as he moved my panties  
aside and lowered my hips towards him. We came together and I gasped. He held to me, guided my  
movements so that my breath caught with every inch until I finally had him fully inside of me.  
“Holy fuck, Luka.”  
His mouth parted with the faint shadow of a smile. I took over control and moved my hips  
slowly, rocked them back with a slight raise, leaned them forward while I dropped down. I worked him  
in easy, precise movements while kissing and nibbling his bottom lip and his chin until his breath caught  
in uneven bursts. I smiled; I loved seeing him like that.  
He trembled just slightly and I knew he was getting there. Time for badass me to really come out  
and play. I kissed him, full and hard, and lowered him to the floor. The height difference we had was  
exactly what I expected it to be: I couldn’t kiss him once he was laying down, not even close. I pushed up  
on my arms and started to move faster, harder. He licked his lip again. Was he trying to keep it all in?  
That wasn’t what I wanted. I pulled the top of my dress down and his hands immediately came off my  
hips and up to my tits. I leaned into his grip and rode him, really rode him. The tip of his head was buried  
so deeply inside of me that he was almost hitting my cervix and I loved the pressure of it. I grabbed his  
shirt and pushed myself with wonton desire to take him deeper. I needed to find the real him and force  
it to come out.  
He moaned and the sound drove my mind into darkness. I shuddered with the first orgasm,  
which was just suddenly there; I hadn’t even seen it coming. He sat up and I leaned back and hugged his  
head as he pulled one nipple into his mouth, rolled it with tongue and teeth, and then worked the other  
right after. Another orgasm immediately started building on the aftershocks of the first. I grabbed a  
handful of his hair and pulled his head back and licked his neck from shoulder to earlobe in one long  
line. He shuddered and gave me just what I wanted, his beautifully deep voice, broken and intense. He  
wrapped his arms around me and my name was suddenly on his lips with a sigh of pleasure. I  
whimpered from the intensity of some emotion he filled me with and kissed him. I was suddenly  
desperate to have more of him, more of his kisses, more of my name on those beautiful lips. I kissed him  
with that desperation, with that raw need for everything that he was.  
He held to me tightly, wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled me to the ground. Being  
underneath him made me feel something else, something that was emotionally…personal. He drove into  
me at a rhythm that suggested he felt it, too. It was a different kind of thrill being below him, one that  
heightened every nerve ending, sharpened every sense. He made me feel like I had in the club, when he  
came to my rescue. Knowing that I was the delicate one out of the two of us, no matter how strong I  
thought I was, and knowing that he was powerful enough to keep me safe, I felt…fragile, safely fragile.  
He was still Luka, still the hottest guy on the planet, but right then and there he was the epitome of  
man, and I was a soft, delicate woman. My eyes rolled back and I smiled as I hugged him tightly. I had  
never felt like that before and I never planned to feel it again, but with Luka I would be myself.  
My name was on his lips again, and his on mine. That third orgasm hit and he released himself  
as well. The theater filled with our voices, filled with our love and appreciation for what we shared in  
that moment. There would never be a more beautiful piece of music performed on that stage than  
Luka’s voice in the height of pleasure, and I would never again be that moved by music.  
Given what I knew about men, I thought he was going to get up right away and take me back or  
something. Instead, he kissed me. He kissed me and I saw the potential of a future with him. It could be  
a sweet existence, if we were different people. Then, for the first time in my life, I wanted to be  
different; I wanted to be Luka’s kind of woman. I closed my eyes and took his kisses, his soft, persistent,  
loving kisses, and stored them in my memory for future nights.  
Eventually we straightened ourselves back up and he laid down beside me, pulled me into the  
crook of his arm and wrapped me in a warm, comforting hug. I could feel his heart beating steadily  
under my hand and I sighed and looked up at him. He was watching me. Again I wanted to say  
something, make him fill the space with his voice, but I smiled at him instead. Maybe he knew what I  
wanted.  
“I need to tell you something,” he said.  
That voice, that accent; I would be perfectly fine if I never heard any but his for the rest of my  
life.  
“Okay,” I whispered, “but then I need to rest a bit.” I closed my eyes and laid my cheek against  
his chest.  
His hand wrapped around mine, played with my fingers and then brought it up to his mouth. He  
kissed the inside of my wrist with a very soft press of his incredible lips and then placed my hand over  
his heart and held it there. As I dozed off I heard his voice, almost as in a dream.  
“I followed you,” Luka whispered.


End file.
